User talk:R.Thorne
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Demigods on this Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 04:44, June 26, 2010 hey hey! I'm Rachel, daughter of Apollo. Nice to meet you. I know one of your brothers on here. Rach Obsessedperson 17:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Are you talking about dreamwalker? -R. Thorne Actually yes I am. He asked me to watch out for you with this prophecy stuff flying around. To be honest,, I don't know how I can help. Not trained, not at camp, without weapons. I have my own part of that prophecy to deal with. Rach Obsessedperson 00:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ya he's pretty cool. I'm glad to call him my older brother. I heard the person who is causing all this prophecy stuff calls him or herself gio the speacker or somethin like that. pretty wierd. yup, actually theres another one from him about two children of morpheus.....everythings just exploded.... Rachel Obsessedperson 15:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Heyyy, theres another prophecy....go look, just in case. Kayla Obsessedperson 18:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC) You may be a chid of a prophacy it says: ON THIS JOURNY,ONE MORE IS VITAL THE FOUTH SHALL BE THE DREAMCASTERS CHILD ALONG THE DAUGHTERS THERE WILL BE A SON NO MATTER WHAT GENDER, THE GODS DEPEND ON EACH ONE THE BOY IS YOUNG AND NOT MATURE HE IS NO HERO THAT IS FOR SURE THE BOY SHALL LIVES IF HE MAKES THE RIGHT CHOICE HE SHALL LIVE OR DIE IF HE LISTENS TO THE WRONG VOICE you may be the dreamcasters child (this is the continued propcy to the apolo children read thing i also put this on you half-brothers talkpage too so u decide which one is the child Who is this? I don't know if i'm any prophacy child.... but my half brother is what some would concider a hero, so that means it's me but i don't know!!! Who spoke of this prophacy? was it the Oracle of Delphi? But where am i supposed to go? I live in Alabama! where is long island anyway? -R. Thorne if i knew i would be there. this is girluv . and an anonyous user wrote it. Girluv 20:45, June 26, 2010 (UTC)girluv from R. Thorne me too!!! i guess well just have to see maybe I'll ask the Gods. lookes like you are in the prophicy ONE IS GREAT, THE OTHERS STORIE UNTOLD ONE LIVES IN NEW WEST, ONE LIVES IN THE OLD THE ONE IN GREECE, HIS JOURNY WILL BE RIGHT AFTER WINS THE GREAT FIGHT THE ONE IN U.S. YOU DEMIGODS MUST DEFEND FOR THE BROTHER SHALL MEET AND BE SAVOIRS AT THE END - spoken by Gryo the speaker Girluv 14:59, June 27, 2010 (UTC)girluv Hey Hey R.Thorne! :D 1, My godly Parent is Rhea Goddess of Hero's 2. You can make them at Lunaii.com Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 18:17, June 27, 2010 (UTC) My Newest Prophecy My dearest R., You must see my new Prophecy, this one acually IS about you my friend, Regards, Gyo the Speaker. guess so I would think so. Its possible. I'm not exactly sure what Aarn wants me to do though.... But maybe youre like Cailin, she's a goddess, but not immortal....hmmm KaylaObsessedperson 19:02, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I hope its about me!!!!! i have allwasys been able to do things but i thought that was just being a demi-god!!!! i can't grow or anything i'm probably not immortal or i would've known yeah.....haha now we both have prophecies. i still have the one where me n my sisters unite.....ugh at the rate these prophecies are coming, it seems like itll take years to fulfill all of them! SO EXITED I LOVE GYO NOW HAHAHA not like that, just for, ya know, lettin me know i was a god erm. idk. my head hurts from all these prophecies. Kayla I could make it For you if You like...Just tell me you hair colour and Eye colour and How long or short your hair is OK? Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 02:22, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thorne! Whats up! Obsessedperson 22:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) not much...waiting for your bro to get back....i wanna know if hes ok with it already!!!! Obsessedperson 22:26, June 28, 2010 (UTC) well i live here in LA. im chinese, filipino, portugese, hawaiian. hes in greece, he left for a rescue mission a few days ago. Obsessedperson 22:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty! :D Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 23:40, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thorne how are you? Any leads on the mom thing yet? one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 23:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) aww itll be ok, we'll find out! And ttyl! one of the weirdest ppl you'll meet 23:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Picture Here You Go! :D Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 23:46, June 28, 2010 (UTC) haha actually i made lunaiis for all the heads of the patrol squad i have here in LA, so my brother shawn offered to make that for me! hope youre doing good, and im glad you found a lead on your mom! let me know if ya need anything.... (PS Do you know anything about what's happening with Aarn? He's two days late and I'm worried, obviously.) Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 16:37, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you thank you thank you! Oh ok thanks so much, if it's not too much trouble, thank you I've just been soooo worried, I'll ttyl, have fun! Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 16:46, July 1, 2010 (UTC) You could use a psueydonym like i did, or spell your name wrong. i actually put my real name, i just spelled it wrong cause if u search me with that spelling you get old ppl! LOL yeah ttyl after your lessons.....Gods I hope Aarn's ok.... Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 16:49, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Aarn's......on? -faints- Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 20:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi yes, i've read both of the hunger games books, and i can't wait for the third book either. in real life i'm an atheist, so i don't believe in the greek gods, but on the computer, i'm a daughter of Hephaestus. 20:24, July 1, 2010 (UTC) sorry, i forgot to log on.... [[User:Bard eric|'Κόρη του Ηφαίστου']] βάρδος 20:26, July 1, 2010 (UTC) huh? [[User:Bard eric|'Κόρη του Ηφαίστου']] βάρδος 20:30, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ok.................... [[User:Bard eric|'Κόρη του Ηφαίστου']] βάρδος 20:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC) nah, i don't think you're crazy. anyway, no offence, but peeta should have died very early on. gale is awesome and belongs with katniss. just stating my opinion, so please don't get mad at me. [[User:Bard eric|'Κόρη του Ηφαίστου']] βάρδος 20:38, July 1, 2010 (UTC) cool. i'm -500% for peeta, and 150% for gale. [[User:Bard eric|'Κόρη του Ηφαίστου']] βάρδος 20:45, July 1, 2010 (UTC) i gotta go....... [[User:Bard eric|'Κόρη του Ηφαίστου']] βάρδος 20:48, July 1, 2010 (UTC) no.... Aarn's...not coming back for a while.....i gues...your dad wrote something on his blog......it killed me inside...i....excuse me. -leaves- -loud sobbing noise- Can't wait forever, catch me before I move on... 21:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Thorne! I hope we can be friends, too. The other two new gods, Cailin and Nessa, are my sisters. We're all daughters of Rhea. Evelyn, Goddess of Protection, Avidreader1 21:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I know.........Well Ness and Eve were made Minor Goddess also By the Gods and That michale guy.....I don't know....... P.S It's a Template You know at the top of the page when You edit theres A bar Called "Insert"? Well there's a Little box called Template jus Click Template:Infobox Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 21:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC) We believe that Aarn was KIA...I was planning to leave, which would start like total apocolypse, but I decided not to and got a boyfriend. Oh yeah, and KIya's been MIA for a while after she found out she was the sister of the Deadly Sins. Alec's girlfriend!! <3 19:27, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ur dad my brother im a child of morphesus 2 XD hi Hey :] Thorne .How's it going. Leah, SeaMoon13 O_O OMG Thorne.... Yes I know about Aarn. But if there's anything I can do I'll try... Try and get back to me when you can! Nothing is ever what it seems.... 20:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes the war got even worse... -sighs and pushes hair out of face- It's affected everybody, there's family feuds erupting everywhere. Of course I believe you. And aas for what to do... Hmm you said Nashville? Damn....My stepdad was there last week. I couldve asked him for some help....... Grrr.... Maybe if you get to camp or something... And if you cant... Hmm... If you werent so far, Id say try and get to LA, I could help more... Nothing is ever what it seems.... 20:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) That'd work. Have you tried maybe talking to Missy or another Hades kid, see if they can help? And about the aging thing, it sounds weird, but hey I got kids who are older than me. T.T But yeah. Nothing is ever what it seems.... 21:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Cause I really don't have enough energy in me at the moment to be able to project myself into either Underworlds. Gods I hate being sick. But yeah. Nothing is ever what it seems.... 21:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Both, probably. ABout the powers and such, I actually don't know. Nothing is ever what it seems.... 21:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ah...And yes. Over 100 kids, and several grandkids. But there was a fire a little while ago.... I lost most of them in the fire. Even after, they kept dying. Not many are even alive, and they don't talk to me anymore. Nothing is ever what it seems.... 21:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually.... there's a chat site.... I'm on right now. I can give you the link if you have the time. THe private one, I'm not on the main one at the moment. Nothing is ever what it seems.... 21:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm on my private chat, it's where you only talk to one person. I can give you the link to mine. http://www.obsessedperson.chatango.com/ Nothing is ever what it seems.... 21:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow but there's the link in my last one. Nothing is ever what it seems.... 21:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I saw the S,O.S Okieeee so ill help what do you need ~Danielle~ Hi Hi, Im Danielle,Daughter of Rhea,75% god. I just wanted to say hi :D Hope we can be friends?Hahaha. KBye XD ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ heyy heyy i thionk i could be a daughter of Morpheus. i was wondering what powers his kids usualy have. if you could tell me that would be great i didnt see Morpheus kids powers when i looked at demigos powers, thanxx Sarah heyy yeah that was me sorry i forgot to out my user in there and yeah i am unclaimed and i have NO idea who my parent is. i have been getting some stuff in dreams but it is all mixed messages. i have stuff on my talk page if you have not already seen it, i also have stuff in blogs (i realy dont want to right it all again) here is some stuff i can do *i can see little glimpses of the future and so can my little brother matthew *i have weird dreams (like they are messages but i cant figure them out in one dream i saw a silver deer and the next 2 hell hounds attacked me in one dream at diffrent times AND danielle was there weird hunh?) *i play lots of sports and violin (hockey,soft ball,syncronized swimming,rowing, i also play bass guitar but i am not very good) *i am tall, blonde my eyes change colour from gray-blue to green-blue and sometimes when my body desides to be weird gray-green-blue *i am very good with dogs and cats dont usualy like me (probably cuz i smell like dog) i have other stuff in my blog and talk page u can check thos out i am 2 lazy 2 type it all and thanxx for the help it's realy nice that is what i was told by Zanna but then rhea told me that he was my father but after that she told me that he was not my dad.... Destiny also said that my dad was not hephestus so yeah.... i was also told that my mom was a minor godess and then i was told she is a major godess so i am just confused.... i dont think i am a daughter of hephestus, that just dosnt fit me, i dont even realy like fier. i prefer water way better! i emailed rhea for a hint or something but i all i got is 'your mother is a godess' i think that my mom is a minor godess cuz i have not yet been attacked... wonder who she is ..... oh well i hope we can still be friend be still be friends 2! and i still think we could be siblings 2! i am a god too but need to know how to get to olympus please tell me fighterman i know i am a god i was made one i just want to goto olympus i am a child of poseidon claimed and made a god by roseia and marie i can do waves i swear on the styx i am not a titan helper what station how do i get there by god power hi hi Hey I think I might be your son.....Ozman112233 H-Hey Uhm... Hi. I think I may be your kid, but I was already claimed... So... But I think a lot and I have great imagionation... I just don't know. Anyway, reply, please. Okay, bye H-Hey Uhm... Hi. I think I may be your kid, but I was already claimed... So... But I think a lot and I have great imagionation... I just don't know. Anyway, reply, please. Okay, bye H-Hey Uhm... Hi. I think I may be your kid, but I was already claimed... So... But I think a lot and I have great imagionation... I just don't know. Anyway, reply, please. Okay, bye. P.S. Danielle also thinks she's your kid... So... Yeah. Bye ~Cleo/Lion Lover 67 I was born Feburary 10, 1999, and Danielle was born August 10, 1999 (I'm exactly 6 months older XD) And... I think my mom isn't mortal... Like, I think she's either a demigod or goddess... And I was already claimed by Henry. And Danielle was already claimed by Rhea. ~Cleo Hey,I'm Danielle....Yeah,The one Ms.Cleos is talking about.BUt yeah,I was born 8/10/1999 XD But yeah, COme to http://demigodshaven.chatango.com/ me and cleo are there ~Danielle~ WELL LITLLE MISS BLEH!! XD Haha, anyway, yeah go there. It'll be easier to talk. Aaand you're there XD ~Cleo Family Kristie is my mom. She has been taking care of me since as long as I can remember. I don't have much of a family. I've haven't met my grandparents on my father's side and my grandmother on my mom's side. My mom does not remember much about her and my grandfather doesn't like to talk about what happened it. That's pretty much it.Ozman112233 Reply to question Yes i am in my teens. How did you know? heyy from moony heyy yeah i was claimed by Demeter and apperently my dad is Nathan Daniels (son of apollo) yeah we aint related but we can still be friends, oh yeah alot of people call me moony so you can call me that 2, (it is cooler than Sarah, XD) so yeah :) lol i got it and cool ttys! Your Choice... I've been thinking you need a chance. Join the Alpha Army and rebel against the gods. You have a week to reply. --Brandon, son of Zeus